Stuck with Hinata
by voidless
Summary: Sequel to Mini #1 Hyperactive knucklehead ninja
1. Hinata And Naruto

**Hello readers I'm glad you're here this is the sequel to Mini 1 hyperactive knucklehead ninja No I don't own Naruto**

Naruto was in front of Hinata on the floor he wanted to kiss her but he was happy there relaxing in front of her.

Hinata only half awake smiled and blushed slightly at the look he was giving her. She didn't want to but she had to get up for team training. She was told to train with the team when Naruto was back to normal.

She said to him "I Have to get ready Naruto-kun."

Naruto saw her get up and walk into the bathroom. He knew that he should get ready for training himself but he could walk Hinata to her training grounds and then he could sprint to in the bathroom was brushing her hair Naruto kind of ruffled it up when he rubbed his against it. She decided that she'd try and ask him out later today.

* * *

**At 6:00 P.M.

* * *

**Hinata was walking to her house with Naruto next to her. _Ask him now_ was all her mind kept saying to her.  
"U-Um Naruto I was w-wondering if you w-wanted to do s-something to-tonight"  
"Sure Hinata id love to!" Naruto said.

They then went and got ready and started by going to a simple restaurant. Hinata wanted to go to one that Naruto has been kicked out of before because of the Kyuubi."uh Hinata I can't go in there" He said while pointing to where the seal was on his stomach."Oh well where can we go?" she askedNaruto wanted to say Ichirakus but instead he decided to go to an a restaurant that opened two years ago.

* * *

**After the Date

* * *

**Naruto was walking towards the Hyuuga manor with a Hinata hugging his arm.  
"Come on Hinata lets get back" Naruto said. Hinata decided to kiss Naruto at this moment. This caught Naruto off guard until he started to kiss back.


	2. Stuck in Hinata's Care

**Hello readers this is the 2****nd **

**

* * *

Chapter to my sequel enjoy.

* * *

**Hinata woke up with a body next to her. She knew it was Naruto so she just cuddled into his chest like he did to her when he was a child. She was really happy to be dating Naruto she just wanted to scream as loud as possible. She decided to play with his hair while he was asleep. She noticed his playfulness rubbed off on herself. She began by combing down one half. She finished in 12 minutes and noticed how his hair was neatly straight and combed down.  
"Uh Hinata" He said as he woke up.  
"Hi Naruto" She said while giggling at his hair.  
"What is it" He asked.  
"N-Nothing" She said while wondering if he'd notice his hair.  
"Oh man I got to get to training!" He said while putting on his jacket and running outside.

**

* * *

At The Training Grounds

* * *

**"Hey Sakura am I late?" He asked her.  
"No not rea-" She said but stopped and looked at his hair and began to laugh quietly.  
"What's wrong Sakura?" He said while noticing that Sasuke was giving him a weird look. Naruto at this scratched his head and noticed that he didn't feel a spike but just smooth hair  
" AH what happ- HINATA!" He yelled.

* * *

**After training

* * *

**Naruto saw Hinata and noticed her giggling at him "Hinata why'd you do this?" He asked.

She would love to answer for him but instead she couldn't stop felt like shaking her but instead decided to take her to Ichirakus for ramen. Teyuchi and Ayame barely remembered him like this with his hair down. Why was he so unrecognizable like this?

* * *

**Back at the Hyuuga manor

* * *

**

Naruto fell asleep on Hinata's bed with her right next to him. Hinata was fixing Naruto's hair earlier so he now looked normal.  
"Goodnight Hinata"  
"Goodnight Naruto"

* * *

**And that was the second chapter!**


	3. Is he Cheating On Her

**Hello this is my sequel to Mini …. Well you know the rest I am tired of rewriting that title. WHAT! You would be to.

* * *

**Hinata had decided to get ready early while Naruto was still asleep. She decided that Naruto would probably want to wake up but she decided to let him sleep when she noticed how cute his face looked.  
"Bye Naruto-Kun" She said to his sleeping form.

**

* * *

Later

* * *

**Hinata was walking down the street when she saw Naruto walking into Ichirakus with Sakura while holding his hand.  
_W-why is Naruto with Sakura holding his hand! _She thought.

* * *

**At The Hyuuga Manor

* * *

**Naruto was walking to his new "home" when he saw Hinata through her window crying.  
"H-Hinata-Chan what's wrong?"  
"N-Naruto are you c-cheating on me?" She asked while crying.  
"What Hinata no I would never/ Then why did I catch you holding hands with Sakura!" He started but was interrupted by a yelling Hinata.  
"Hinata-Chan that was just a bet I made with her."  
"P-promise me that." She said that to him.  
"I swear Hinata." He said as he brought his lips to hers.


	4. The Truth

**Hey guys its me.**

**

* * *

**Naruto was walking down the street he was on his first date with Sakura. He knew that he was going out with Hinata but he guessed that that made Sakura jealous. Hinata was really next to Ichirakus looking at Naruto inconspicuously. She then noticed that Sakura came by and sat by Naruto and then kissed him on the cheek.  
_He is cheating on me…. _She thought

* * *

**the Hyuuga Manor

* * *

**Naruto was walking home he enjoyed his time with Sakura but he couldn't shake the feeling that he was doing something wrong even though he knew what it was.  
"NARUTO!"  
"Hi Hinata are you okay….why are you yelling…" He asked not knowing that she would be able to get this mad at him.  
"Why are you cheating on me?" She asked quietly.  
_S-she found about it_…. He thought "Um well when I was dating you Sakura got jealous and asked me out. It's not her fault though I um said that we um….broke up."

* * *

**Later

* * *

**Naruto was in a guest room thinking about how bad he hurt Hinata he missed sleeping next to her. After three hours of crying she made him move into a guest room.

* * *

**With Hinata

* * *

**Hinata was furious about Naruto when she then started crying again she wanted to yell at him ,but she couldn't bring herself to it. She then heard the door open and noticed Naruto walking in. She faked being asleep and laid still.  
"Sorry about what I did Hinata" He said to her motionless body thinking she was asleep. He stroked her hair. Naruto began to figure out Hinata wasn't going to forgive him anytime .  
"I love you Hinata goodnight." He said but noticed how a hand grabbed the back of his shirt.  
"Naruto you promise that you'll stop cheating on me." She asked him.  
"H-Hinata yes of course I promise" He told her  
"Fine but you do one thing for me first…"  
"Sure Hinata anything."  
"you sleep on the floor tonight" She said with a kiss added to the end of it.  
"Aww alright" He said as he laid down.  
"Goodnight Naruto"

* * *

**Hey guys im still writing but I need ideas please read my other stories also.**


	5. Note!

**Hey guys it's just me and id like to say that recently I've been surprised at how my style of writing is and I decided that I will make chapters longer and update quicker so be on this story every day if possible ok. Thanks for reading guys ok.**


	6. MakeUp

**Hello guys this is Stuck With Hinata now id like to say that im trying writing as fast as I can but I still have to keep up with Hit to Hard my other story.

* * *

**Naruto woke up with a headache _new rule never sleep on the floor…or piss off Hinata _he thought and chuckled.  
Hinata was in the bathroom taking a shower and dressing up. Naruto promised her last night that they would spend the day together. She hoped that Naruto would stop cheating on her.  
"Hinata can you hurry up?"  
"Just a minute Naruto-kun"Naruto was nervous about his and Hinata's date.  
Hinata had forgiven him surprisingly easy. He had to make it up to walked in to see a fully dressed Hinata. Ready for their date.

* * *

**At the Hyuuga Hot Springs.**

* * *

Naruto was relaxed he remembered coming with Hinata when he was a child but it was fuzzy. Now he could relax perfectly. He decided to go into the sauna and rest. He walked into the sauna and noticed that Hinata was asleep in the corner. He was surprised as a child he fell asleep in here but now it was was excited that Hinata took him back. She looked like a sleeping angel.

* * *

**Hyuuga Manor

* * *

**Hinata was relaxing against Naruto who had fallen asleep on the floor. She wanted him to sleep on the bed with her but he wanted to let her relax. So now she was next to him on the floor. She did go a little easy on him but it was better this way.  
"Goodnight Naruto" She said to his sleeping form.


	7. Training

**Hey guys now I was wondering…(if ur reading this) If you could give me ideas in the reviews.

* * *

**Hinata was walking down the street when she noticed Sakura coming towards her.  
"Hinata I just wanted to say that im sorry for dating Naruto I swear I didn't know you were he told me that you guys broke up and/ Its ok Sakura-San it wasn't your fault."  
"Ok but listen Hinata I didn't know I mean he said he broke up … You better have punished him!"  
**Later (I Need Ideas!)

* * *

**Hinata was walking to Naruto's training ground when she noticed Naruto sleeping against the log. She could tell he was training since he was covered in bruises. She was hoping to train with him but he looked tired enough.  
"Un Hinata" He said while stirring.  
"Sorry if I woke you up Naruto"She then realized that he still was asleep. She assumed that he was dreaming.  
"sleep well Naruto-kun" She said as she kissed his sleeping lips.


	8. The Perfect Place

**Hello to all my fans (to which I have none) I'm sorry its been so long but I am finally going to write and make this story as good as ever I've deleted previous chapters since they are a bit unlikely to ever happen.**

Naruto couldn't stop thinking he was lucky…MORE than lucky for once he had actually gotten Hinata back. He had to make it better for her somehow. There was just no other way however. He racked his brain for thoughts. He just couldn't think of a way to do it. He should let time pass by and see what happens.

**Hinata**

Hinata was on her bed with her arms folded across her stomach. She was still mad at Naruto and was still very angry. She just couldn't believe that he would do that. She rolled over and buried her head in her pillow. Why was she so self conscious about it. She couldn't help think that he may still be cheating on her. She quickly left the manor to spy on Naruto. She felt bad for doing it but she was still curious.

**Naruto**

Naruto was walking through the woods trying to find the area that he had seen the beauty dancing in the waterfall. It was only an hour away but if he sped up on it he would make it in half an hour. He quickly found it. It wasn't hard to find since it stood out in the sun. He remembered walking in the dancing girl accidentally. This would do for a date in a few days for him and Hinata.

**Well it was short but i enjoyed it. I hope you enjoyed oh and i will also pick one reviewer to help read over my stories before hand and help me with new ideas. Feel free to say and make it.**


End file.
